1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the automobile field, particularly, to a regulating device of general automobile performance, such as, to improving the power, reducing the gas consumption and controlling emission of an automobile.
2. Brief Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, the designing and manufacturing of automobiles have already become industrial products with reliable technology and fully-established markets. The progress of fuel feeding technology, having evolved from carburetors to electronic controlling units, takes a very important role in increasing the power and improving the fuel economy of automobiles. However, due to different electronics installed in an vehicle, the electromagnetic interference among them is getting worse and worse; as a result, the corresponding sensing, sampling and analysis of an auto computer are affected drastically. In the current technology, if the power of automobiles is deliberately increased, the gas consumption will inevitably go up. On the contrary, if fuel economy is the purpose, the power will go down. In addition, excessive emission will be resulted from the reasons mentioned above, and therefore will get rise to environmental pollution.